Phoenix Wright: Ghosts of the Past
by Feraligreater328
Summary: Set four Month's after my previous story (Phoenix Wright: The Day Off), Iris is adjusting to her new life. Everything seems to be going right, from getting married to her new relationship with her daughter Iris. But nothing lasts forever and soon enough, ghosts from Iris' past start catching up to her. Now she must face down these fearsome specters in order to protect her new life.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding Day

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 1: The Wedding Day**

Four months after Phoenix Wright: The Day Off…

" _And thus, having defeated the Blue Shogun, the Magenta Master, greatest samurai of the land, accepted victory with grace and valor. He was hailed as a hero by all who knew him and was awarded with the Emperor's favorite golden ingot. The World knew that he was the supreme master of what he did and that no one could stand up to him…"_

Simon Blackquill sat in the Gallery and read in a bored tone, "And the village's spirit chaneler took the time to summon each of the Magenta Master's vanquished foes so that they could tell him what an honor it was to be vanquished by him…The End."

Simon looked over at his boss, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, who was staring at him with stars in his eyes.

Edgeworth sounded really pumped, "So…I know you're really into samurai culture…so what do you think? It's good right?!"

Simon handed Edgeworth back his story and sighed, "Honestly…"

Edgeworth nodded, "Please, be honest! I can take it!"

Simon coughed, "It was…garbage. Yeah, garbage is a good word for it."

Edgeworth looked shocked, "Garbage?! But, I put as many references to samurai culture in as I could!"

Simon sighed, "Sorry sir…it just seems like you got all of your ideas from the mind-numbing drivel on the cartoon channel. What's it called, 'The Steel Samurai'?"

Simon immediately began laughing, "Heh. I kid sir, I mean…it's not like a grown man could find that entertaining…"

Simon looked over and saw Edgeworth blushing. He groaned, "You're kidding right?!"

The Twisted Samurai shook his head and began to play with the two-month old baby sitting on his lap, "Congratulations Anita! Your Uncle is a bigger child than you are!"

Edgeworth pouted and took his niece, "Don't listen to Prosecutor Blackquill, Anita…Your mom said she liked my writing!"

Franziska shouted from the Prosecutor's Bench, "Don't you dare lie to my daughter you foolish fool!"

Franziska's voice softened in mommy mode, "Don't listen to him sweety! Mommy thought it sucked!"

Simon stifled back a laugh. Phoenix spoke up, "Ms. Von Karma, could we please focus on the case…I do have somewhere to be today…"

Franziska pulled out her whip and Phoenix cowered, "Not the face! I need it today!"

Franziska lowered her whip, "Fine, but consider that my present to you two…"

Simon snatched back the baby from Edgeworth; he began to make faces at the little teal-haired baby girl, making her laugh. Simon looked over at Edgeworth, "So…this child's name is Anita Butz?"

Edgeworth coughed into his fist, "Absolutely not. Even Butz knew that was a bad idea. Her last name is Von Karma."

Simon smirked, "I guess that explains the onesie."

Simon traced his fingers over each stitched word on the baby's tummy. He laughed, "Heh. Smart as a Whip! It's a pun…"

As Simon began bouncing the cute baby Von Karma on his knee Apollo Justice sat down on the bench next to him. Simon gave him a sideways glance, "Justice-dono."

Apollo leaned over and whispered into Simon's ear, "It's almost time. We need you to handle Mr. Wright."

Simon nodded and glanced over at the Judge, who was deliberating. The Judge spoke up, "Given the evidence presented, I find the defendant, Natsure Levant, N-"

Trucy jumped in front of the Judge, "Not Guilty! Okay people, let's move! We have a lot to do, so we have to perform some real magic!"

Trucy grabbed the defendant and shoved him out of the courtroom, "Okay! Thank you! Not Guilty! Woo-Hoo! Your confetti is in the mail!" Then Trucy grabbed the real murderer and led him out as well, "You've been really bad. What you did wasn't cool! Now be a good boy and take yourself to jail!"

The Judge was flabbergasted, "Ms. Wright, you just-" Trucy shushed the Judge and took his gavel, "Okay people it's about to get hectic…" she banged the gavel, "Let's begin the marriage of Phoenix Wright and Iris Hawthorne! Mr. Blackquill, you take Daddy! Ms. Andrews you take Mommy! Bridesmaids and Groomsmen go get dressed! MEEKINS!"

Mike Meekins walked up to Trucy and handed her a latte, Trucy took a sip and spat it on the floor, "Gah, you can't even get a f*#$ing latte right?!"

She threw it at him, "You're ruining Mommy and Daddy's special day! Now go get the judge ready!"

Meekins ran from Trucy as fast as he could. Phoenix came up to his daughter, "Trucy…I appreciate the effort, but it's only a wedding, aren't you being a bit too serious…?"

Trucy glared at her Daddy, "Why are you still here?! SIMON!"

Simon pulled a bag over Phoenix' head, "Will you come on before she hurts someone?!" Simon dragged Phoenix away. The entire time the Turnabout Terror was screaming, "OBJECTION!" at the top of his lungs.

Iris was lead away by Adrian Andrews, her head also bagged, "Uh…Trucy? Isn't this a bit much?"

Trucy kissed Iris' cheek through the bag, "I just want your day to be perfect Mommy! And for it to be perfect, you and Daddy can't see each other until your vows, okay?"

Iris nervously smiled under her bag, "Okay…I love you."

Trucy grinned, "I love you too!" Trucy pumped herself up as Iris was lead away, "Okay! Let's put on the BEST. WEDDING. EVER!"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 2: The Wedding**

Trucy gathered up all of the Groomsmen in Court Room #4. Edgeworth, Apollo, Detective Gumshoe all stood around waiting for their 4th counterpart to show up.

Trucy tapped her foot impatiently, "Where is he?! Gah, he should be here by now!"

Apollo rubbed her left shoulder, "Give him some time. He and Mrs. Byrde did volunteer to go get the cake!"

Edgeworth peered over at Gumshoe, "Byrde? Aren't you two married?"

Gumshoe nodded, "Yup! But…I fell in love with Maggie Byrde sir! I want her to stay Maggie Byrde!"

Trucy smiled, "That is so sweet! Mommy said her last name has too many bad memories attached to it. She'll be glad when it's gone!"

Trucy glared at her watch, "Gah! I swear if he doesn't get here soon I'm gonna shove my foot up his-"

Edgeworth turned towards the door, "Butz."

Larry Butz came tumbling into Court Room #4, he fell to the ground and began apologizing to Trucy, "I'm so, so, so sorry! The baker's accidently broke the custom topper you had made so I had to sculpt a new one! Sorry for being so late Trucy!"

Larry rose from the ground and Trucy embraced him, "It's okay…thank you for making it right!"

Trucy tapped her wand on her magic panties and pulled a wardrobe box from within, "Polly, Larry, Detective Gumshoe, here are your Groomsmen tuxedos. Mr. Edgeworth, here is your Best Man's Tuxedo!"

Edgeworth peered over his tuxedo, no different from the others, bar the magenta tie. Edgeworth laughed, "Oh Wright…"

Trucy nodded at them, "Be ready…you'll be needed in thirty minutes!"

Athena was doing toe touches on the Witness Stand. She bent over, shaking her butt in the air. Her fellow bridesmaids, Maya, Franziska, and Ema Skye were all wooing and making comments.

Ema laughed, "I can't believe a woman I didn't know until three days ago asked me to be her bridesmaid…"

Franziska smiled as she played with her daughter, "Based on how that foolish fool speaks of you, I imagine Iris has a fair opinion of you. And you make a good replacement for that Byrde woman…"

Maya interrupted with a shocked look on her face, "What happened to Maggey?"

Franziska stifled a laugh, "She broke her ankle pushing the cake into the courthouse…"

Maya laughed, "Yeah…classic Maggey."

Athena cart-wheeled into the middle of their conversation, landing flat on her back, "So when is Trucy getting here…"

As if by magic, Trucy burst in through the doors of Court Room #5. She glanced down at the bridesmaids and smiled, "Good. You're all here!"

She skipped down to them and stopped just short of Ema, "Sorry to force you into this at the last moment Ms. Skye, but Mommy likes you and you wear the same dress size as Maggey!"

Ema waved it off, "It's cool. Now I can make the speech I wanted to make."

Trucy smiled and pulled another wardrobe cabinet from her Magic Panties, this one was full of dresses. She handed each bridesmaid their dress. Athena, Franziska, and Ema each got a standard white dress, Maya got one with an extra purple ribbon and a Magatama.

Maya smiled, "Oh…I love it."

Trucy giggled, "Okay then guys! Thirty minutes!"

She picked up baby Anita, "Do you mind if I borrow her, Ms. Von Karma?"

Franziska shrugged, "Just don't lose her. Okay?"

Trucy nodded and hugged the baby, "I have special plans for you!"

Klavier Gavin tuned his guitar. He usually didn't play small events like this, but he owed Trucy one. He strummed a few chords and then when back to tuning, he wanted it to sound just right. Trucy came in, a smile splayed across her face.

She ran up and hugged Klavier, "Thank you for doing this!"

Klavier hugged her back, "Anything for you!"

Klavier put down his guitar and took a sip from his water bottle, "So…it won't be long now huh?"

Trucy shook her head, "Twenty minutes until the big event!"

Trucy and Klavier began to talk and laugh when the door opened behind them. Trucy turned to the door to see Pearl step through it.

She ran up to her and grabbed her into the biggest hug she could, "Pearls! You came!" Trucy had tears in the corners of her eyes, "I thought you weren't going to…"

Pearl returned her hug, "I'm only here because I knew it would hurt your feelings if I wasn't…I promise I'll congratulate Mr. Nick, just don't expect me to talk to…her."

Trucy frowned a little, but instantly began to perk up again, "Oh well. I'm just glad you're here. Will you help me start moving around chairs? We have to set this place up for the ceremony and the after-party!"

Pearl nodded and then, as Klavier began strumming through his set one more time, she and Trucy began moving around chairs and setting up plates.

Iris could only watch in amazement as Adrian did her work. With one hand, she was styling Iris' hair into the Traditional Fey Wedding Style. Meanwhile, with the other hand, she had managed to pull Iris' corset tight and zip up her wedding dress. Adrian pulled her to her feet and began tying the bow to her dress.

Iris could barely speak, "Wow! How are you able to do all of this at the same time?!"

Adrian adjusted her glasses, "While she was pregnant, I helped Ms. Von Karma get ready for her day. I just got good at working fast I guess…"

Iris tried to turn, but Adrian stopped her, "One last thing hon'…" She grabbed Iris' veil from the nearby table and firmly placed it over her head, "There! Now you look perfect! But, just in case…do a spin for me real quick."

Iris twirled around in her dress a couple of time, laughing her head off.

Adrian stopped her, "Your lipstick isn't even. One moment…"

Adrian produced the red lipstick Iris had picked at the store and gave her a touch up. She smiled, "You look great. Mr. Wright is a lucky guy."

Iris hugged her, "Thank you so much Adrian!" Iris began crying on her shoulder, "This means so much to me…"

Adrian pushed her back and pecked her on the cheek, "This is supposed to be a happy day, no crying. I want to see that smile!" Iris sighed and spread her ruby lips into an amicable bow.

Adrian nodded, "Perfect."

Suddenly, Adrian's phone sounded off. She pulled it from her back pocket and read the message. "Gotta go hon'" she said, "Lotta Hart is here. I have to go help set up her cameras."

Iris nodded and turned to the mirror as Adrian walked out. Not 30 seconds later Adrian came back in, "Sorry for barging in Iris, but someone asked to see you."

Iris turned and the sight that met her eyes made her tear up again. Sister Bikini tugged at the wheels on her wheelchair as pulled herself in. She looked at Iris and smiled, "Oh…would you look at my Iris. To think, four months ago I was welcoming you back to the temple, now look at you…"

Iris ran forward and embraced her, "My god…what are you doing here Sister Bikini? What about your health?"

Sister Bikini laughed, "To hell with my health, someone has to give you away to that Wright boy! And I'll be damned if I'm not the one to do it!"

Adrian smiled and left the room as Iris and her adoptive mother embraced one another.

Thirty minutes passed and everyone had arrived.

As the guests all piled in, Trucy was going through a checklist in her head, "Let's see here: Marvin Grossberg, Godot, Pearl, Kay Faraday, The Payne's, Lana Skye, Missile, Taka, Will Powers, Wendy Oldbag, Penny Nichols, Cody Hackins, Maggey, Max Galactica, Regina Berry, Moe the Clown, Benjamin Woodman, Ron and Desiree DeLite, Jean Armstrong, Victor Kudo, Viola Cadaverini, Olga Orly, Mr. Eldoon, Vera Misham, Juniper, Hugh O'Connor, Robin Newman, Jinxie, Mr. Tenma, Mr. Filch, Myriam Scuttlebutt, Solomon Starbuck, Ponco, Clonco, Yuri Cosmos, Sasha Buckler, Marlon Rimes, Norma DePlume, Herman Crab…"

Trucy was pulled out of her trance by Mike Meekins. She turned to him, "Oh, what's up Meekins?"

The nervous bailiff twiddled his thumbs, "I got the Judge ready like you asked me to…"

Trucy smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for your help Mike. Sorry if I was mean…"

Meekins hugged her back, "Nah, its okay…" Trucy giggled and directed him to his seat as the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids walked in.

Miles Edgeworth (followed by Apollo, Gumshoe, and Larry) came marching in and stood on Phoenix' side of the altar; Maya (followed by Athena, Franziska, and Ema) came marching in and stood on Iris' side.

The Judge sat in his seat and began thumbing through his speech.

Trucy got onto the microphone, "Thank you all for coming. The ceremony will now begin!"

First Iris was brought in, led by Adrian and Sister Bikini. Lotta stood on a nearby balcony and began to snap photos. Klavier was playing an electric guitar version of the Wedding March. Iris was stopped and stood into her proper position.

Athena tapped Iris on the shoulder and fist-bumped her. She whispered "You look great…"

Iris whispered back, "Thanks!"

Next, it was time for Phoenix to show up. Klavier began playing the wedding march again. The doors to Court Room #9 burst open and Simon Blackquill came strolling in. Being pulled behind him was Phoenix Wright, dressed in his wedding tuxedo with the burlap sack still tied over his head. Simon dragged him up to his spot and pulled the bag from Phoenix' head.

Phoenix looked shell-shocked, "I…could've dressed myself you know?"

Simon grasped his chin and smiled, "According to your daughter, you couldn't dress yourself to save your life."

Simon whistled and Taka cried out, then Simon calmly walked to his seat.

Phoenix sighed out and rebuilt his focus. He turned to Iris and looked at her through her veil, "You look beautiful…"

Iris giggled and scratched the back of her head, "You too…"

The Judge cleared his throat and began his speech, "Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to celebrate this holy union! The Trial…I mean the Marriage of Phoenix Wright and Iris Hawthorne!" Everyone cheered and the Judge began his long-winded speech.

Several minutes later, the Judge's speech was finally nearing the end, "Now, do you, Iris Hawthorne, take this man, Phoenix Wright, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Iris blushed, "I do."

The Judge turned to Phoenix, "And do you, Phoenix Wright, take this woman, Iris Hawthorne, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Phoenix began rubbing the back of his head, "I do."

The Judge looked around, "Good. Then may we have the rings."

Trucy cheered out, "Right here!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Trucy wheeling Baby Anita up to the altar, in her stroller. She brought Anita up to the altar and had her hand the Judge the rings.

The Judge smiled, "Why thank you Ms. Von Karma."

Trucy put Anita back into her stroller and pushed her back to their table. The Judge handed Phoenix and Iris their rings and they put them on each other.

The Judge sat up straight, "It is my honor to pronounce the two of you husband and wife! You may kiss your spouse!"

Phoenix lifted Iris' veil and finally got an un-obscured look at her face. He beamed, "I love you."

Iris didn't say a word; she just leaned forward and kissed him. And the entire room cheered.

Phoenix and Iris were sitting out on the steps of the courthouse. The after party was fun, but they just wanted to be alone with each other. Phoenix leaned over and kissed Iris' ear.

She giggled, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "You used to love that back in college…"

Iris smiled and kissed Phoenix' neck. He shivered and she laughed, "And you used to love that."

Phoenix reached over and grabbed a bag he had brought with him, "I got this for you."

Iris blushed, "Oh no…I didn't know I was supposed to get you a present."

Phoenix laughed, "You weren't! This…is something that I've been working a while to make…"

Iris reached into the bag and pulled out a lovingly stitched sweater with a giant "I" in the middle. Iris teared up, "Oh Feenie…its…"

Phoenix spoke up, "I was originally going to write you a song, but a certain someone convinced me that Maya would enjoy that more…"

Iris smiled at him, tears running down her face, "Who?"

Trucy jumped on them both their backs, "ME!"

Iris grabbed Trucy into the biggest hug she could muster, "Oh I love you!"

Trucy hugged her back, "I love you too, Mommy!"

Phoenix laughed, "Ah…my girls."

Trucy giggled, "Hey Daddy. I'm going to stay at Athena's tonight, okay?"

Phoenix looked confused, "Why?"

Trucy smiled, "Athena said that her wedding present to you is taking me in tonight. Something about a hot, steamy honeymoon?"

Iris' face turned bright red. Phoenix looked shocked, "Urm…uh…Trucy! I…I don't know if you know what you're…"

Trucy scolded Phoenix, "I'm a teenager Daddy! I know what a honeymoon is! You and Mommy are going to have sex…a lot. So, I'm going to stay at Athena's so you can have all the fun you want!"

Trucy smiled. Eventually Phoenix and Iris did too. Soon enough, they were all laughing.

Trucy looked up into the sky as Phoenix and Iris embraced, "Hey look at that!"

Phoenix and Iris looked up and saw what Trucy was pointing at, one solitary butterfly.

Phoenix laughed, "Wow! A butterfly at night! How lucky!" Trucy agreed.

Iris seemed more reserved, "Yeah…a butterfly. Lucky…"

Deep down inside though, Iris didn't like it. Something about that butterfly, that winged insect, made her uncomfortable. And when it left, she silently breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3: Being Mommy

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 3: Being Mommy**

Iris was lying there in bed, only half-awake.

Feenie had already left. He, Apollo, and Athena all had cases to handle that day.

Iris gazed at her right hand, at her ring finger, and twisted her new wedding ring. The heavenly golden band was a sign of change for her.

"Iris Hawthorne is gone…" she thought to herself, "I am Iris Wright."

It was cold January morning, the heating system for her and Feenie's apartment hadn't gone off since he had woken her to tell her he was leaving.

Iris bundled up in her blanket; she was comfy and not ready to get up yet. Soon enough though, her rest was disturbed by a perpetual human missile smashing into her back. She turned over and saw the smiling face of her new daughter.

Trucy giggled to herself, "Hey Mommy!"

Iris smiled and wiped a stray hair from her face, "Hey Truce, how are you this morning?"

Trucy snuggled into Iris' arms and closed her eyes, "I'm good…this is my final weekend before I have to go back to school, would you like to spend the day together?"

Iris sat up and scratched her head, "Of course. I'd love to spend some time with you…but, would you like some breakfast first?"

Trucy hugged her, "Yeah, let's make breakfast together!"

Iris smiled wide and laughed as her new daughter pulled her out of bed and into the kitchen.

Trucy was happy as she could be. She stood side-by-side with her new "Mommy" as the two of them tackled making breakfast.

The truth was that neither of them knew how to cook. In their lives, Phoenix and Sister Bikini usually took care of feeding them. So after attempting to make Frittatas, Omelets, Waffles, and even Biscuits, they settled for cereal.

Iris ran her spoon through the now chocolaty milk, the last little Coco Puff was somehow managing to elude her and she was getting frustrated with it.

Trucy laughed and held her spoon high in the air, "Don't worry Mommy, Trucy to the rescue!"

Iris couldn't help but laugh as she and Trucy both deftly attempted to corner the tricky cereal puff. Eventually, after some careful maneuvering, Trucy managed to scoop it up. She smiled at Iris, "Open wide…"

Iris opened her mouth and Trucy fed her the last of her cereal. The two of them then each picked up their bowl and slurped down their milk.

Iris wiped her mouth and released a rather un-lady like belch. Trucy broke out laughing as Iris embarrassedly covered her mouth.

Iris grinned at her new daughter, "So…what is it you want to do today? I'm all yours baby…" Trucy had stars in her eyes, "This is gonna be so great! I have all sorts of things I want to do!"

Iris and Trucy got dressed together. Trucy got into her usual magician's outfit; Iris decided to wear the sweater the Trucy and Feenie made for her. They left the apartment together and went out for a day on the town.

Trucy decided where to go first. Iris was honestly pretty confused at the magic shop, all of the things they were selling (fake blood, trick rings, smoke bombs, etc.) all seemed pretty cheesy to her.

Trucy was discussing with the clerk about something that she had ordered fixed. Iris went around looking at some of the bigger tricks they sold. Eventually, she came up to a big empty box. Iris stepped into the box and the door slammed shut behind her. She tried to force it open, but it was stuck.

Iris shouted, "Hey! Someone help me!"

Several minutes passed, Iris was beginning to freak out and the darkness wasn't helping. Eventually though, she began to hear knocking and clicking and, after a sudden snap, the door in front of her face opened. Trucy's beautiful smile met her.

Iris was surprised, "Oh, hey Truce! What's going on?!"

Trucy laughed, "You'll love this Mommy"

Trucy turned Iris' head to the other two boxes. The box on the bottom had her torso and the box on the top held her legs.

Iris began freaking out even worse, "Wh-wh-what's going on? How…?"

Trucy giggled, "Magic, of course! Isn't it great?!"

Iris was really confused, "But…I don't understand…how is my head…and my body…"

Trucy turned Iris' head towards her; she saw that her new mother was freaking out. She brought Iris' cheek up to her lips and gave her a huge, loving smooch.

Iris calmed down and Trucy beamed, "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I love you Mommy."

Iris breathed in deeply. After a few moments she let out a giant sigh, "I know." She saw the worried look in Trucy's eyes, "I know you wouldn't hurt me baby. It's okay…but would you kindly put me back together."

Trucy complied, putting Iris' body parts back together in the proper order. Iris fell out of the box and into a hug from Trucy.

Trucy scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about that."

Iris shrugged, "It's okay, did they fix your thingy…"

Trucy smiled wide, "Oh…it's fixed! Now re-introducing…*DUN DUN DAH DAH*…MR. HAT!"

Iris jumped as a large wooden puppet emerged from behind Trucy and removed her hat.

It spoke at Iris, "Nice to meet you!"

Iris nervously shook its hand, "…Likewise…"

The clerk walked up to them, "Anything else I can interest you in today?"

Trucy looked over at the separation box Iris was trapped in, "Yes. I'd like that delivered to my house please."

Trucy produced her credit card and paid for the box, and then they left to go do something Iris wanted to do.

Trucy stared in awe as Iris mashed the various buttons on the _Space-Pilot Supreme Class_ game. She was managing to clear a level per minute and the tickets were starting to pile up around her feet. Eventually, after clearing Level 177, Iris was defeated by a spaceship shaped like an ant.

Iris huffed, she shook her head and entered "I+T" into the high score mark. She and Trucy began gathering all of her tickets.

Trucy was in awe, "Amazing! That makes 17 games that you've taken the high score on! How?!"

Iris smiled, "Feenie and I would usually come here for dates. That's why nearly all of these games have D+P as the high score…"

Trucy looked confused, "D+P?"

Iris laughed, "It's a long story."

Soon they moved on to the next game, _Shoot the Hoop!_ For the next 20 minutes the two of them made shot after shot into the hoop, all while laughing and joking with one another. After they got done, they sat down and had a snack. Trucy was licking her ice cream cone and telling Iris about all of the cases she helped Apollo work. Iris was listening intently to every word Trucy said as she chewed her soft pretzel and counted tickets.

Iris smiled at Trucy, "Okay! So we have 659,562 tickets. What prize should we get?"

Trucy gazed over at the prize shelf, "Oh I have the best idea EVER!"

Iris and Trucy laughed and giggled like madmen as they rode their new Moped down the street. Iris was trying to focus on driving while Trucy sat in the side car pointing out all of the sights to her mother.

Trucy looked over at Iris as they stopped at a red light, "I can't believe that you never toured downtown L.A. before you went to jail Mommy!"

Iris shrugged, "Any time I wasn't spending with Feenie was spent either at the Hazakura Temple or slaving away for Dahlia…"

Trucy looked confused, "Who's Dahlia?"

Iris realized that she had just allowed her tongue to slip, "Oh she's…a lady I worked for back in college…yeah she wasn't…very nice…"

Iris lowered her head for a moment; the sound of a horn honking made her realize that the light was green. She apologetically waved to the driver behind her and continued on.

Trucy looked at Iris nervously, "Did I say something wrong Mommy?"

Iris brightened up, "No! No baby, it's nothing…" She tried to change the subject, "So…what do you want to do now?"

Trucy tapped her chin, she thought long and hard for a few minute; soon enough, inspiration struck, "I could use some new clothes for school!"

Iris smiled, "Now that is something we can do!"

Iris and Trucy spent the next three hours shopping. They bought Trucy enough new outfits that she could wear something different every day for an entire month. Then they went to Eldoon's Noodles for dinner. By the time they got home, it was 10 o'clock and they had spent over $1200 on clothes and food.

Trucy laughed as Iris tucked her in, "Today has been a great day Mommy, but is Daddy going to be mad at how much money we spent?"

Iris fluffed Trucy's pillow and kissed her forehead, "No it's fine. I'll take all of the blame for it, but Feenie is usually pretty okay about things like this…"

Iris clicked off the lamp and started walking out of the room, but Trucy stopped her, "Wait a second…" Iris turned around and Trucy smiled, "I love you Mommy."

Iris smiled back, "I love you too."

Iris crawled into bed next to Phoenix, accidently waking him.

Phoenix sat up, "Hey, Athena was showing me how the internet works today…"

Iris snuggled up against his side and shut her eyes, "Really, that's neat…"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and laid down, "Yeah, she showed me how to check my credit card online…"

Iris' eyes flared open, "Oh Feenie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to spend-"

Phoenix cut her off, "It's okay…did you and Trucy enjoy your day together?"

Iris nodded, "Yeah…it was a good day…"

Phoenix smiled and kissed Iris. He placed his chin on top of her head, "That's good…it's good that you two like one another…"

Iris nodded, "It's nice being a mom. She even told me she wants me to take her to school on Monday."

Phoenix snickered, "That'll be nice. I can get into work early…start earning back that $1200."

Iris started nervously shifting around, "Yeah, sorry…"

Phoenix laughed, "It's okay. Seriously…"

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Iris, "I love you Iris…"

Iris smiled, about to say it back, when another voice spoke, " _I_ love you too Iris…"

Iris' eyes shot open and she sat up, "What?!"

Phoenix rubbed his eyes, "I said I'll see you in the morning..."

Iris coughed into her hand, "Oh…okay…I'll…see you in the morning… and I love you too."

Iris lay down and closed her eyes. But, deep down inside, she knew that she heard that voice, she knew that she knew it, and she dreaded it to her core.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	4. Chapter 4: The Magic Show

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 4: The Magic Show**

It had been a full month since Trucy had started school.

Iris was standing in the kitchen making eggs and bacon. She was tunelessly singing a song to herself that she had heard on a video game Athena was playing. " _You've got a good lookin' mainframe. I like the size of yer mainframe. I've got a query for your mainframe…_ "

Iris was interrupted when Phoenix came tumbling down the stairs.

She ran up to her husband, "Feenie! Are you okay?!"

Phoenix stood up and rubbed his hair spikes, "I'm fine…Trucy! You left some of your pyrotechnics in front of the stairs!"

Trucy came running down the stairs yelling, "I'm so sorry Daddy!"

Phoenix turned to her, "Why do you need so many explosives anyway?!"

Trucy kissed Phoenix where he hit his head, "Sorry. My promoter from Extreme Magic told me that my entrance needs to be really spectacular tonight! This is the first time I'm playing a crowd this big!"

Iris patted Phoenix on the back and led him and Trucy to their seats. She went back to cooking the eggs and asked Trucy, "So how big is your crowd tonight?"

Trucy smiled and laughed, "20,080 people."

Phoenix nearly choked on his coffee, "That many?!"

Trucy nodded and contently drank her orange juice, "You guys are coming tonight right?"

Iris smiled as she pushed eggs and bacon onto Trucy's plate, "Of course we are! Seven O'clock right?"

Trucy nodded and began eating. Iris divided the rest of the eggs and bacon onto 3 plates (One for her, One for Feenie, and One on the Side) and they began eating as well.

Phoenix leaned over and kissed Iris, "This is great dear! Cooking lessons are going well I take it?"

Iris looked away sheepishly, "Well, Maggey is a good teacher…"

After eating, Iris took to getting Phoenix and Iris dressed. She made sure Phoenix' badge was buttoned properly and tied his tie just right. Then, she made sure that Trucy was ready for school and for final practice before her show, helping Trucy hide her magician's outfit under her normal school clothes.

After she was all finished, she gave Trucy a quick peck on the forehead, "I love you Truce!"

Trucy smiled and hugged her, "Love you too Mommy!"

They all met in the kitchen one last time, they all said their goodbyes, and then Phoenix noticed the extra plate of food. He turned to Iris, "What's the extra breakfast for?"

Iris smiled and looked at her watch, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, Apollo and Athena burst through the door. Athena had half of a breakfast burrito sticking out of her mouth.

Apollo yelled at her, "Buy your own breakfast, ya mooch!"

Athena half muffled some smartass remark at Apollo before swallowing his breakfast burrito whole. She laughed and punched him in the arm, "Thanks for the breakfast buddy!"

Apollo grimaced, "But, what about me…"

Iris walked up to him, handing him the plate, "Here Apollo. Enjoy!"

Apollo smiled, "Thank you so much!"

As Apollo began eating, Athena loomed over him. She opened her mouth, ready to eat this breakfast as well, when Iris slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Iris brought out her index finger and began to scold Athena, "Stealing breakfast is mean. That doesn't come off unless you need to talk to a client, understand?"

Athena glumly nodded and mumbled an apology under the tape, before slumping out of Phoenix' apartment. Apollo finished the breakfast plate and thanked Iris before leaving as well.

Phoenix smiled and laughed, "Thanks for helping me take care of them."

Iris kissed him on the cheek, "Have a nice day at work."

After Phoenix left Iris turned to Trucy, "Are you ready to go?"

Trucy nodded and grabbed her backpack and her brand new helmet. Iris grabbed her helmet as well and the two of them got on their Moped and left.

Iris pulled up in front of Trucy's school, taking her daughters helmet and giving her one last cheek kiss. As Trucy left, Iris sat there for a moment, tracing her thumb around all of the magic themed stickers on the back of the helmet. She smiled to herself, but was interrupted when Trucy came running back up to her.

Iris looked surprised, "You're gonna be late. Is something wrong?"

Trucy was huffing from running back. She gasped, "I…need you to call my assistant and make sure she's ready for tonight…" Trucy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a phone number on it, "Here! Please call her."

Iris took the paper and nodded; she smiled as Trucy ran into the school building and didn't drive off until her daughter was completely out of sight.

Iris barged her way back into her house. Each arm had at least ten bags of groceries hanging from them. She sighed and began putting the cold stuff into the fridge: Several frozen dinners, Phoenix' grape juice, Trucy's orange juice, and the milk. When she was done she pulled the phone number Trucy gave her from her pocket. Iris grabbed the phone, plopped onto the couch, and began calling Trucy's assistant.

 ***RING RING. RING RING. CLICK.***

"Hello? Yes, this is Iris Wright. I represent the famous magician Trucy Wright." Iris smiled; she loved talking up her daughter to people.

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for a stage assistant. Her name is Tiffany."

"Oh. Oh my. How bad is it?!"

"Five tornadoes? At the same time?!"

"But where…oh a trailer park?"

"Oh. Okay. Well, she sounds like a nice person! Send her our best!"

"Okay. Okay. Thank you, goodbye!"

Iris ran her fingers through her hair. "Great…" she moaned, "Now what?"

She stood up and walked up the stairs, trying to think of a solution. She meandered into Trucy's room, picking up a flier advertising her show. She frowned at the sight of it, "The Great Trucy Wright: Tonight at the Shatterdome! Extreme Magic!"

She knew that Trucy would be devastated if this show got ruined by lack of an assistant. Even worse, the Talent Agency wouldn't be of any help. They told Iris that at this late in the game, there would be no way they could find a replacement in time.

Iris banged her head on the wall, "Damn it. What do I do?" She grabbed the phone again, "Maybe they'll have an idea…"

The phone rang for a few seconds, "Hello, Wright Anything Agency!"

Iris was confused, "Athena?"

Athena sounded really nervous all of a sudden, "Oh! Hey Iris…I…uh…I swear a client was just…"

As Athena tried to explain herself, Iris had a thought, "Wright Anything Agency! That's it!"

Iris smiled and yelled into the phone, "Thanks Athena!"

Athena sounded shocked this time, "Uh…you're welcome?"

Iris giggled and then said into the phone, "Just for that, I'll forget you ignored your punishment, but that tape better get back on your mouth right now!"

Iris could hear her frantically rummaging around her desk. After a few moments, Athena yelled into the phone, "MMPH-HMMPH-MMPH!"

Iris smiled, "Good! See ya!"

Iris hung up the phone. She smiled as she chewed on her thumb nail, "Trucy needs an officially represented assistant…good thing we're an ANYTHING agency…"

Trucy ran out of the school with a look of absolute excitement on her face. "It's time! It's finally time!" she thought.

She sprinted to her and her mother's Moped and jumped into the sidecar, "Hey Mommy! How was your day?"

Iris nodded at Trucy and handed her helmet to her. Iris cranked up the Moped and the two of them sped off.

Trucy was talking a mile a minute and smiling the entire time, "I'm so nervous, but this will be so great! I can't believe this is finally happening to me!" Trucy looked at Iris, bouncing in her seat, "Did you get my assistant?"

Iris nodded.

Trucy laughed, "That's wonderful!" Trucy continued talking and laughing her head off as the two of them neared the Shatterdome.

Trucy went running in, flashing her VIP pass to the guard. Iris followed her giving a gentle wave as she passed.

Trucy turned to her, "Mommy, why are you still wearing your helmet?"

Iris wagged her finger, "That would spoil the surprise."

Trucy bounded into her dressing room and, after ten minutes, came out. Her magicians outfit didn't have a single wrinkle, her hair combed to a "T", her face fully made up.

Iris smiled and thought, "My baby looks like a magic angel."

Trucy came skipping up to Iris, "So, where's Tiffany?"

Iris shook her head, "Sorry baby, Tiffany couldn't make it today."

Trucy's face sunk, "WHAT?! But…but…but you said…"

Iris hugged her, "But I found you another assistant."

Trucy lightened a bit, "On such short notice?! Who?"

Iris removed her helmet, revealing her newly styled hair. Her hair was now much shorter; what was left of it was styled into a sporty ponytail with loose bangs hanging from either side.

A huge smile spread across Trucy's face, "No way!"

Iris gently grinned, "Well, we are the Wright Anything Agency after all…"

Trucy had tears in her eyes; she tackled Iris into a giant hug, "Oh Mommy! Thank you!"

Iris petted her daughter's head, "Helping their babies is what mother's do."

Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena all crowded into the backstage area. They each flashed their backstage pass at the guard.

The guard grinned when he saw Athena and her taped mouth, "Oh…so you're that kind of freak huh?"

Phoenix and Apollo turned at the sudden yelp. As they turned, Athena came fast-walking by them, a furious look on her face, leaving the security guard on the floor clutching his stomach. The three of them came up to Trucy and Iris, both wearing stage outfits.

Phoenix looked confused, "Why are you both wearing a costume?"

Iris smiled, "Trucy's poor assistant was caught in a few tornadoes, so I'll be taking over in her place."

Phoenix looked worried, "Are you sure? This is Extreme Magic you know?!"

Iris brushed him off, "Feenie, if you can sprint across a burning bridge, I can do a magic show!"

Trucy put her arm around her mom, "Yeah Daddy!"

Phoenix let out a worried sigh, but he smiled, "If you think you can do it…then I believe in you too!"

Trucy cheered, "That's great! Now take your seats, you're gonna love this so much!"

Phoenix and Apollo wished them both luck and left for their seats. Athena muffled out something that sounded like "Good Luck" before turning to leave.

Iris stopped her, "Wait Athena."

Athena turned and Iris reached out, pulling the tape from her face, leaving a large red rectangle surrounding her mouth. Athena winced in pain.

Iris walked forward and hugged her, "Listen Athena. It's not nice to take Apollo's food like that. Please quit it." She tussled Athena's hair, "Otherwise, you're a good girl. I love you." Athena smiled a squeezed Iris into a big hug, "Love you too!"

Athena turned and skipped out to her seat, making sure to kick the rude security guard in the back of the leg as she went by.

The magic show began with a kickass pyrotechnics display, followed by Trucy introducing herself, "Hello Los Angeles! I'm Trucy Wright and this is my ravishing assistant Iris!"

Iris meekly waved at the crowd.

Trucy continued, "Now then…WHO'S READY FOR SOME MAGIC?!" The crowd erupted and the Extreme Magic show commenced.

The entire show went off without a hitch. Everything from the Flaming Rings of Destruction to the Juggling Tigers trick went off without as much as a mauling.

Trucy and Iris both ran backstage, their adrenaline pumping. Trucy saw Apollo and Athena walk up to them. They were carrying an unconscious Phoenix.

She ran up to them, "Is Daddy okay?!"

Athena nodded, "Yeah!"

Apollo sighed, "He fainted when you started throwing chainsaws at Iris…"

Trucy hugged Phoenix, "It's okay Daddy! Mommy's okay! Right Mommy?"

Trucy turned to see Iris double over and start throwing up into a nearby bucket. Trucy and Apollo ran over to her.

Apollo bent down to her, "Are you okay Mrs. Wright?!" Iris nodded but proceeded to vomit more into the bucket.

Trucy laughed, "It's okay! First show jitters! She'll be fine next time!"

Apollo stood up, "Don't worry, we'll go get you a rag and something to drink."

Iris vomited even more as Trucy, Apollo, Athena, and her (unconscious) husband left to go find her a drink.

Suddenly though, as Iris gagged in the bucket, a pale hand handed her a rag. Iris thanked the person as she wiped her mouth. The person patted her on the shoulder and then, they flipped their hair and began to leave.

In that moment, Iris was suddenly terrified. Because, briefly, as the person flipped their hair, Iris glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw red. Iris quickly turned, she wanted to see just who this person was, but when she turned around there was no one there.

Trucy and Apollo came running up to her, holding a rag and a cup of Sprite. Trucy looked into her terrified mom's eyes. "Hey Mommy? Are you okay?"

Iris snapped back into it, "What?! What's going on?!"

Apollo rubbed Iris on the shoulder, "Are you okay ma'am?"

Iris nodded, "I'm fine…just…fine…"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	5. Chapter 5: The Funeral

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 5: The Funeral**

It was a long, solemn ride to the Hazakura Temple.

Athena was trying to focus on driving. She was trying to pull some abject joy out of her first big driving trip with her new license, but every few minutes she would catch sight of Iris' face again in the rearview mirror.

Apollo had dozed off next to her. Phoenix and Trucy had both nodded off as well, each of them occupying one of Iris' shoulders. But Iris herself was just sitting there, silently crying her eyes out.

Athena wanted to do something, say something, anything to make her feel better; but she knew she'd probably only make things worse. After all, the only time she had ever spoken to this Sister Bikini person was at the wedding, when Athena asked her to pass a piece of cake. Athena turned on her turn signal and in the distance a large temple came into view.

Edgeworth was standing there talking to Franziska and Larry as Phoenix and his entire group flocked in.

He walked up to Iris and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I…I am so sorry. Sister Bikini was-"

Iris gently removed Edgeworth's hand from her shoulder. Then, in a voice that just screamed "I've heard this a billion times already" she droned, "Thank you for your support. It means a lot in this troubling time…" Then Iris roughly pushed her way past Edgeworth, ignoring everyone else who tried to comfort her, and retreated into her old room.

Edgeworth went up to Phoenix, "How is she doing Wright? She just…sounds so dulled…"

Phoenix shook his head, "The news that Sister Bikini passed on was what woke us up yesterday. The first thing she heard when she got out of bed was that her only real 'parent' had died."

Phoenix glanced around and noticed several people in the room visibly flinch. Just the mention of the word parent seemed to make Trucy, Apollo, Athena, Franziska, and Edgeworth uncomfortable. Phoenix realized he had struck a nerve, so he switched to talking to Larry.

Larry, for once, didn't have a stupid look on his face. He was standing there, cold as a statue.

Phoenix placed his hand on the Butz' shoulder, "You okay Larry?"

Larry glanced down, "You know Nick…"

Phoenix flinched at how serious his friend sounded, "Yes?"

Larry placed his face into his hand, "When I was dejected out there at the Loser's Shack, way back then…I pretended not to notice, but that lady came out and checked on me every couple of hours. She didn't know me, she didn't have to care, but she still checked to make sure I was okay…"

Phoenix tried to swallow a lump in his throat, "Yeah…"

Larry nodded, "We've lost a good lady, man…"

At this point Phoenix could only nod as he remembered his wedding. Sister Bikini came up and openly threatened to break him if he ever hurt Iris. But, in private, she had told him that there was no one better for her daughter. She had even called him her son.

The Turnabout Terror wiped his eyes, "Yeah Larry…we've lost a really good lady…"

The doors to the temple opened again, this time Gumshoe (accompanied by Maggey) walked through. Gumshoe came up to Phoenix, grabbing his friend by the shoulder.

"How is she Pal?" he asked.

Phoenix shook his head, "Other than her 'thank you' speech, Iris hasn't said more than three words at a time since she heard."

Gumshoe sighed, "That bad huh?"

Phoenix shook his head again, "Worse. Anytime Trucy or I try to comfort her she just bursts into tears…"

Gumshoe saw that Phoenix was about to break, so he did something unexpected. The large, gruff detective grabbed Phoenix into a colossal hug, "Hey Pal, you gotta be strong for her okay. Even if she cries her eyes out when you do it, she needs you and Trucy to hold her now more than ever."

Phoenix buried his face in his friends shoulder and nodded. As everyone began reminiscing about Sister Bikini (except for Apollo, Athena, and Maggey, who honestly just didn't know her) a Hazakura nun came into the room, "I'm sorry everyone, but it is now officially curfew. Would you all please make it to your rooms?"

Everyone complied and they all piled into the various empty guest rooms of the temple. Soon enough, it was just Phoenix and Trucy standing outside of Iris' room.

Iris didn't want anyone to see her cry. She had had enough sympathy over the past two days to drive any reasonable person insane. But, now that she was alone, she couldn't make the bitter tears stop.

She laid there in her old, untouched room and tightly hugged her old nun hood. The entire time she was inelegantly sobbing into her pillow. She stopped for a brief moment when her door opened.

Iris looked over to see her husband and daughter standing over her. None of them said a word; they just sadly stared at each other until Iris buried her face back in her pillow. Eventually she felt Feenie's arm wrap around her and then she felt Trucy wiggle her way under her arm.

Phoenix whispered into her ear, "We don't expect anything from you. Just get it all out okay…and once you're done, we'll be here to help pick you back up…"

Phoenix picked her face up out of the pillow and planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips before allowing her to lie back down. Soon after that, Phoenix drifted to sleep.

Iris continued to cry until Trucy spoke up, "You know…I never knew my first Mommy. I've never met her, so can't say I ever lost her…so I don't really know how you feel right now…"

Iris ceased crying for a moment, she just listened to Trucy talk, "…but I want you to know, that even though I didn't know my first Mommy…I consider you to be my real Mommy…"

Trucy squeezed Iris' hand tight, "…and I love you as much as I love Daddy!"

Iris' bottom lip trembled, "I love you too Truce…" Iris squeezed Trucy as tightly as she could and cried herself to sleep.

The next day seemed to be dragging itself by at a slugs pace. No one bothered to wake Iris up; they all agreed that she needed her rest.

The whole day was spent setting up for the funeral. Phoenix and Trucy were responsible for making sure everything got dusted, Edgeworth was outside shoveling snow. Larry and Gumshoe were making sure the sound system was set up while Maggey and Franziska watched Anita. Apollo and Athena were put in charge of setting up the ceremonial candles. Apollo set each candle in its proper place, according to a diagram he was given, while Athena lit each once.

Apollo looked over and saw Athena's face, "Hey…are you okay?"

Athena nodded, "Yeah, just…nostalgia I guess. Thinking about the last funeral I went to…"

Apollo broke a piece of melted wax off of a candle, "Really? What happened? At the funeral I mean…"

Athena sighed, "Oh nothing much…we buried my mom, everyone was talking smack about one of my best friends behind his back, Aura Blackquill slapped me in the face when no one was looking, and I was sent off to boarding school in Europe…you know, typical funeral stuff…"

Apollo's eyes widened, "I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

Athena shook her head, "Nah. It's all in the past…Hey, love you Apollo."

Apollo dropped the candle he was holding, "WHAT?!"

Athena smiled and hugged him, "You're the best partner a girl could ask for!"

Apollo laughed, "You too."

After about twenty more candles, Iris came sprinting past them at high speed. She didn't make it to the bathroom in time and had to settle for throwing up in an antique vase. Once Iris stopped for just a second, she continued her sprint to the bathroom.

Athena grimaced, "She's taking this really hard. That's the third time in the past 24 hours…"

Apollo placed the final candle, "Yeah…" He stared at Athena as she lit the final candle.

Athena turned to him, "You know…I could start charging you…"

Apollo shook his head, "For what?!"

Athena joked at him, "Because you're staring at me like a movie screen!"

Apollo put his hands up in defense, "No. No. I had an idea…I swear I wouldn't be staring at you for any other reason, I mean…there's absolutely NOTHING to stare at!"

Even Larry heard how dumb that was and, soon enough, everyone's eyes were on Athena and Apollo. Apollo stood, shivering in terror as Widget glowed bright, hellfire red.

The little robo-necklace spoke, " **YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD.** "

Athena took a deep breath, and then sighed out, "What…is your idea? And it had better be good."

Apollo fell to his butt, "W-well, you lost your mom right?!"

Athena and Widget's eyes simultaneously twitched. Apollo covered his face, "I was thinking that maybe, seeing as how you've faced a similar situation, you could maybe comfort Mrs. Wright!"

Athena raised her hand in the air and Apollo cowered in fear.

Athena brought her hand down and calmly grabbed Apollo's cheek, "That's a really good idea. Thanks Apollo!"

Athena skipped away and Apollo breathed a sigh of relief. He instantly sucked it back up when he heard Widget say, " **YOU LIVE. FOR NOW.** "

It was 8:00 pm; everyone was gathered in the main temple. Everyone that is, except for Iris. The poor woman stood in front of the mirror, desperately fighting the tears in her eyes trying to apply some mascara.

Iris slammed her fist on the sink, "Damn it. I can't even apply mascara right!" Iris wiped her eyes, "No. I have to be strong for her." Iris stared at the mirror with a sudden burst of confidence, "I…I can be strong. For Sister Bikini, I can do this!"

Iris stared at herself in the mirror, a confident smile spread across her face. But, as she was doing the finishing touches, Iris suddenly felt a chill. The smile she saw in her reflection seemed much more sinister than the one she felt on her face. Hers felt strong, this one looked condescending. Iris didn't let it drop her mood though.

She looked into the mirror one last time, "I can do this."

Then as she was leaving, she heard a voice behind her, "Can you though?"

Iris turned and saw that her reflection was still standing there, grinning at her. "Can you do this? You really don't seem well enough."

Iris was dumb-struck; she stood there, shivering as the reflection started laughing, "See?! You can't even talk to yourself! How are you going to talk out in front of all of those people?"

Iris was breathing heavily and shallowly, she closed her eyes and ran in the opposite direction, towards the bathroom door, when she ran into something solid. Iris fell to the ground and hit the back of her head on the floor. She rubbed it and it felt wet and warm, "I'm so sorry."

Whoever she ran into reached down and grabbed her hand. The stranger pulled her to her feet and laughed, "It's okay. You were always a klutz."

Iris' eyes shot open, revealing that her reflection had left the mirror. It began walking towards her, "And now your head is bleeding. It's okay, you just can't go to the funeral now. But we can stay in here, together. Together. Together. Together. Together. Together. Together."

The reflection just kept saying that word and walking towards Iris as she crawled back. Iris stood, her pupils dilated with fear, and ran to the nearby stall. She ran in and locked the door, sitting on the toilet and plugging her ears with her fingers.

Even with her ears plugged she could still hear it, "Together. Together. Together. Together. Together." Iris bundled herself into a ball, crying into her knees, until she felt a something tap her on the shoulder.

She looked up and saw the reflection, its head, both of its arms, and one of its legs phasing through the door. A wicked grin was spread across its face. The reflection grabbed her hands and forced her fingers out of her ears, and then it continued, "Together. Together. Together."

Iris felt the tears flowing down her face and the blood flowing down the back of her neck, she screamed, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Athena strolled into the ladies room; she had a friendly smile on her face. She had spent most of the second half of the day thinking of the right things to say. Things that could make Iris feel better.

She looked around; she could've sworn she had seen Iris walk in here a few minutes ago. She listened and, soon enough, heard ragged breathing coming from the end stall.

Athena walked up and knocked, "Iris? You have a second?"

Iris cried out, "Just leave me alone!"

Athena listened to her voice carefully. If Iris just sounded sad, Athena would've left. But she could hear it, Iris was terrified.

Athena knocked on the door, "Iris?! Are you okay?!"

Iris just screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Athena listened carefully; she couldn't hear any anger in Iris' voice, just pure terror.

Athena backed up a few steps and shoulder rammed the door inward. What she found wasn't pretty; Iris was sitting on the toilet, tears running down her face and a steady red streak running down the wall behind her.

Iris was twitching and begging in an almost inaudible voice, "Please. Please help me…"

Athena turned and ran out the door, screaming for anyone who could hear her, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Iris stared in pure horror as Athena ran out the door. "No. Athena. Help me…"

The reflection pulled her face against its face, "Oh…a least she cares enough to call an ambulance…"

The reflection wrapped its arms and legs around Iris, firmly anchoring itself to her and it started again, "Together. Together. Together. Like always. Forever."

Iris closed her eyes and began to sob, "Please just go away…"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	6. Chapter 6: The Haunting

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 6: The Haunting**

Athena sat at her desk, flipping through her Mood Matrix. Apollo and Phoenix were both standing next to Charley.

Phoenix delicately plucked a deaf leaf off the office plant as Apollo spoke, "So…is she doing okay Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix sighed, "The doctor at the Hotti Clinic said that she didn't hurt her head too terribly. But she still had to get twenty stitches…"

Apollo patted his boss on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry sir…" He cleared his throat, "How did she fall anyway? Did she slip?"

Phoenix shook his head, "As best I can understand, she had some sort of mental breakdown…I had Athena give her a therapy session when she woke back up."

Phoenix and Apollo walked over to Athena's desk. Phoenix hunched over and put his face into his hands, "Anything Athena?"

Athena squeezed her brow, "I keep going over it Boss. But I keep coming up with the same conclusion…and it isn't good…"

Phoenix swallowed hard, "Lay it on me…"

Athena sighed, "Everyone one of Iris' thoughts display one problem…"

Athena turned the Mood Matrix screen to Phoenix. She swiped through each of the different memories and they displayed the same image: Iris, Iris, Iris, Iris, Iris, and Iris.

Athena squeezed her fist, making her knuckles crack, "The root of every negative emotion your wife is feeling is herself. Which, given that Sister Bikini's health apparently started declining when Iris was arrested, I can only assume that she's blaming herself for her death."

Phoenix' eye twitched.

Athena continued, "This really isn't good. If she blames herself for all of this, then she could become depressed…possibly suicidal…"

Phoenix screamed and slammed his hands on the desk.

Athena jumped back.

Phoenix looked at her and apologized, "Sorry. But, are you sure there's no other explanation…"

Athena shook her head, "Unless you have any ideas about what it might be…you've known her longer than I have…"

Phoenix thought for a second, "Maybe…no…couldn't be…"

Athena's ear perked up, "Is that worry I hear? What is it?"

Phoenix shook his head, "Nothing. That problem is long gone…" He sighed, "Can you guys watch the Agency? I should go home and be with her…"

Apollo and Athena smiled and nodded.

Phoenix grabbed his bag and bolted to the front door, but opened it to find a terrified looking man on the other side, "Are you Phoenix Wright? Please help me! They want to throw me in jail and they said you and your people could help…"

Phoenix sighed and welcomed the man in. He stared in the direction of his apartment and thought, "Please Trucy, take care of her…I'll be home as soon as I can get there…"

Trucy quietly opened the door to her parents' room; she snuck in and climbed into bed next to Iris. Trucy wrapped her arms around her and whispered, in her tiniest voice, "Mommy…it's time for your medicine…"

Iris woke up. She moaned and sat up, clutching her bandaged head. She looked over at her smiling daughter and planted a big kiss on the forehead, "I love you Truce."

Trucy smiled and hugged her mom. She whispered back, "I love you too Mommy." Trucy handed her mother a small cup of pills and a bottle of water.

Iris took her medicine, shuddering at the bitter taste, and drank the entire bottle of water in one go.

Trucy gently began rubbing Iris' back and whispered, "Daddy said he's going to try to get home early…but I'll take care of you today. Are you hungry?"

Iris nodded, "Could you please make me a sandwich?"

Trucy smiled and nodded. She gave Iris a big hug and helped her lie back down. Iris smiled as Trucy left and began massaging her temples.

Fifteen minutes later, Trucy came back with Iris' lunch: a ham sandwich cut into a heart shape, half of a tangerine, and a cup of Orange Juice.

Iris hugged Trucy, "Oh Truce, you didn't have to give me your Orange Juice…"

Trucy fixed her moms hair, "It's okay Mommy. I can go buy more, just enjoy your lunch."

Iris slowly ate her lunch while Trucy sat there and hummed a soothing song for her. Iris got done and Trucy helped her lay back down and tucked her in.

Iris glanced over at her daughter, "Baby, are you sure you don't need any help? I can-"

Trucy put her finger to her moms lips and shushed her, "You can lay here and let me take care of you today. Now get some rest. I'm going to head to the store, but I'll be right back, okay?"

Iris nodded and closed her eyes.

Trucy kissed her cheek and quietly creeped out of the room.

Trucy walked down to the local grocery market going over her list in her head, "Okay: Quart of Milk, Loaf of Bread, Pound of Chicken, Carton of OJ, and Stick of Butter. Quart of Milk, Loaf of Bread, Pound of Chicken, Carton of OJ and Stick of Butter."

Trucy went through the front entrance, instinctively waving hi at the front counter. To her surprise, the owner wasn't standing in his usual spot.

"Strange." Trucy thought.

She shrugged and went to gathering her groceries. Once Trucy was done, she went up to the counter and set her supplies down. The clerk still wasn't there.

Trucy stood and waited, after a while she started thinking, "I wonder if maybe there's a food that could make Mommy's head feel better?"

Trucy, still not knowing where the clerk was went to looking for something to help Iris' head.

Trucy was so intent on browsing the shelves, she didn't notice the dark young woman stalk up behind her.

The woman spoke, "May…I help you…with something…Hee…Hee…Hee…"

Trucy turned and saw a shorter, black-haired woman with darkened eyes and an intimidating smile. She looked down and noticed that the woman had crimson red under her fingernails.

Trucy took a deep breath and put on a nervous smile, "My Mommy busted her head open. Now she's having headaches. You wouldn't happen to know a cure for that, would you?"

The woman's eyes widened, "Yes…as a matter of fact…I would…" She grabbed Trucy by her arm and pulled her along, "My name is Viola by the way…"

Trucy smiled, "I'm Trucy!"

Viola smiled and came to a stop in front of the bottles of Decaf Iced Coffee. She handed Trucy a carton of it, "Does your mother like warm milk?"

Trucy nodded. Viola continued, "Then, the next time you make her a cup of warm milk…mix some of this in with it…it tastes good and is good for shooting headaches…Hee…Hee…Hee…"

Trucy took the carton, "Oh, thank you! That is so neat, are you some kind of Doctor?"

Viola shook her head and lifted her hair, revealing a rather grizzly scar.

Trucy flinched, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Viola shrugged, "It's okay…a lawyer helped make it feel better a while ago…"

Trucy and Viola went back to the front of the store. The owner stood behind the counter, his right hand heavily bandaged and his face covered in claw marks, "H-hi Trucy! C-c-c-c-can I help you?!"

Trucy smiled and put the carton of iced coffee on the counter next to her other groceries, "Just this stuff please!"

The owner rang up each of the groceries and totaled them up, "Okay…it's going to be…" The owner looked back and saw Viola slowly run her thumb over her throat. He quickly adjusted himself, "FREE! Everything is free for you today!"

Trucy smiled, "Really?! Thank you!"

The clerk nervously nodded and bagged all of the items.

Trucy grabbed them and turned around and she grasped Viola into a huge hug, "Thank you Viola! Thank you for the advice!"

Viola laughed, "Hee…Hee…Hee…I hope your mother feels better…"

Trucy nodded and went skipping out of the building.

Viola sniffed, "She's a sweet kid. I've been through what her mother is going through. It isn't easy..."

The clerk agreed, "Yes, she is really sweet. I hope her mother gets better."

Viola turned to the clerk, "Now then…" she pulled a pair of calipers out of her back pocket, "…about your loan…"

Several hours had passed, Trucy had prepared dinner for her and Iris, they had eaten, and she had washed the dishes.

Phoenix called her around 9 o'clock; he was going to have to work really late that night.

Trucy assured him that it was alright, that she could handle it.

It was nearing bed time. Trucy went into her parent's room one more time before she went to sleep and handed Iris the Coffee-flavored warm milk.

Iris drank it all down and hugged her daughter one more time, "Thank you so much! I promise, I'll be up tomorrow and I'll make sure to take double care of you!"

Trucy scolded her, "Now you listen to me, I won't let you take care of me until you're better!"

Iris smiled, "Okay…I love you."

Trucy kissed Iris on the cheek and tucked her in, "I love you too!"

It was near midnight, but despite the fact that Trucy had tucked her in hours ago, Iris still hadn't managed to fall asleep. She tossed and turned and flipped to her side. Iris slammed her eye shut and tried to will herself asleep.

But suddenly, just as she was finally nodding off, Iris felt something breathing on her face. Her eyes shot open, revealing a pale-skinned, red-headed, empty-eyed specter.

Iris shivered in fear, "WHY?! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The specter laughed, "What? You don't like me anymore?!" It sat up and grabbed Iris by the collar of her nightdress, "Am I suddenly not good enough for you?!"

Iris put her hands up in defense, "Of course not! You're my-"

The specter interrupted her, "Of course I'm not! After all, you've replaced me with her! Haven't you?!"

The specter smiled as Iris began blubbering and crying, "Why are you doing this to me? All I ever did for you was help you!"

The specter put on a menacing grimace, "Help me? HELP ME?! I'd still be alive if it wasn't for you! And now you have the nerve to replace me?!"

Iris shook her head, "I wouldn't…but why shouldn't I?! All you ever did was treat me like dirt!"

The specter laughed, "Oh! I tweated you wike dirt! Get over yourself! You knew what you were getting into! And now you've replaced me, with that annoying little moppet…"

Iris flared back to life and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE EVER BRING MY LITTLE GIRL INTO THIS!"

The specter grabbed Iris' lower face with its free hand and squeezed, "Oh I get it…you like here now because she calls you that word…what was it? Oh yeah, 'Mommy'. Is that what you want to be called now?"

Iris glared at the specter.

The specter sighed, "Fine. You feel like replacing me now Mommy? Huh Mommy? Well Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy?! Mommy?! MOMMY?!"

Iris' face was burning with tears. She began mumbling under her breath.

The specter screamed at her, "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Iris' eyes widened, "I HATE YOU! ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE IS RUIN MY LIFE! GET OUT OF MY FACE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Iris reared back and threw a single, hard punch in the direction of the specter. She hit it and it went flying over the end of the bed. Iris sat there, breathing heavily and hoarsely.

As she sat there though, she soon began to hear soft crying from the end of the bed. Iris got onto her knees and crawled to the end, only to be met with an awful sight. Trucy was lying there on the ground. She had a look of pure fear in her eyes and was clutching her now profusely bleeding nose.

Iris covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh no! No! No! No! No! Trucy, I-"

Iris tried to reach out to her, but Trucy shot back.

Iris stood up and walked towards her, "Trucy! Please I-" Trucy stood up, tears in her eyes, and ran to her room.

Iris tried to follow her but was met with a door slammed in her face. Iris tried for several minutes to get Trucy to let her in. Eventually, she turned around and slid down the door, crying into her hands, "No! No…"

Soon enough, the only sound that filled the Wright household was the sound of hysterical weeping.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	7. Chapter 7: The Channeling

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 7: The Channeling**

Phoenix had not had a good night. He was sure that nothing would go wrong, Trucy and Iris really seemed to be getting along. The Turnabout Terror sipped his coffee and rubbed his aching head. The sight he came home to last night was both terrifying and heartbreaking.

Iris, the love of his life was just sitting there, weeping and apologizing to Trucy for what she had done.

Phoenix cradled the poor defeated woman in his arms. He asked her what was wrong, what had happened, but all she could do was apologize. After taking her back to bed and making sure one last time that she was okay, Phoenix went to check on his daughter.

Trucy refused to say a single word until Phoenix announced that it was him. And when Trucy answered the door, Phoenix' heart sunk. Personally, he was expecting Trucy to be seriously injured. A broken arm, a broken leg, or something; but the sight of Trucy, with tears in her eyes, answering the door with a bleeding nose and busted lip, it was shattering.

Phoenix grabbed onto his daughter and held her tight as she broke down. After bandaging Trucy's face and putting her to bed, Phoenix stormed into his bedroom. He grabbed Iris by her wrist and dragged her out of bed.

He was close to breaking as he screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Iris just stared at him; her eyes as puffy and bright red as a ripe tomato. She could barely mumble out the words, "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay…"

Phoenix' expression softened, he could see that Iris was sincerely worried. He looked over and saw how tightly he was squeezing his wife's wrist. Her hand was steadily becoming bluer.

Phoenix put her back down onto the bed, he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Iris, please…what's going on…you have to tell me what's going on or I can't help you…"

Iris' lower lip trembled, "Oh Feenie! I don't know what to do! She won't stop! Ever since our wedding night she's been tormenting me, showing up when I was at a high point, or when I had hit my lowest! She just won't leave me alone! And now…" Iris sniffled and began to wheeze; "Now she's made me hurt Trucy!"

Phoenix rubbed her wife's shoulders, "Who Iris? Who's tormenting you?"

Iris grabbed Phoenix by the sides of his face and screamed, "WHO DO YOU THINK?! WHO'S THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO SEEMS TO GET OFF ON MAKING ALL OF OUR LIVES, ESPECIALLY MINE, A LIVING HELL?!" Iris fell back into her pillow, wheezing and gasping for air as she cried.

Phoenix ran his palm over his face and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead, "I gotcha. I promise you, I'll take care of it…"

It had been a long night since Phoenix had put his girls to bed. He sat with a look of genuine concern across his brow. Just as he finished his coffee, Phoenix heard a knock on his door. He wiped built up tears from his eyes and answered it, allowing Apollo, Athena, Maya, and Pearl in.

They all took a seat at the table and Maya spoke up, "How are they Nick?"

Phoenix shook his head, "I-"

Phoenix was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. Apollo gasped at the sight of Trucy's face. Her lip was swelled up and her nose was a dark purple.

Trucy didn't say a word; she just threw a set of clothes on the table and started walking back to her room.

Phoenix stopped her, "Trucy…what is this?"

Trucy didn't bother to turn around, "Please tell Iris…that I am no longer in need of her services. My promoter is already searching for a new assistant for me…"

Apollo stood up, "Trucy…aren't you being a little…" Athena stopped him and pointed out the fact that Trucy was shaking.

Apollo walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Trucy…let me take you out for breakfast. We need to talk…"

Trucy agreed, saying that she was really hungry. Phoenix waved bye as Apollo led Trucy out. He sighed, "Now about Iris…"

Maya nodded, "You're convinced that…she's back…" Phoenix nodded.

Pearl shivered, "No, not her again…"

Athena looked really confused, "Am I missing something here?"

Phoenix nodded, "I didn't want to think it could happen, but Dahlia is back…"

Athena cocked her head, "That didn't explain anything…"

Phoenix sighed, "Well, Athena…Iris…had a twin sister-"

Athena bounced up, "A TWIN?! Are you kidding me?! Why didn't someone say that sooner?!"

Athena grabbed Widget and activated the Mood Matrix. She flipped over to Iris' session and factored in a twin sister. After Athena did that, every picture of Iris changed. All of the hair turned fiery red and every facial expression morphed into either a twisted scowl or a psychotic grin.

Athena grimaced, "Well…isn't she a real charmer. So, where is she now?"

Phoenix sighed, "Dead. She tried to kill me and Godot and they executed her."

Maya spoke up, "Then she came back from the dead as a vengeful spirit and tried to kill me. She got my mom murdered in the process too…"

Pearl finished, "And all this was because of a plot by my mom to put me in charge of the Fey Clan…"

Athena's mouth was agape, "Jeez, and I thought my past was screwed up…" Athena turned off the Mood Matrix and shoved Widget into her shirt, "So…what are we going to do. I mean, if her spirit is tormenting Iris then we've got to put a stop to it…"

Maya downed the rest of her coffee, "That's why Pearly and I are here. I'm going to channel Dahlia and Pearly is going to keep her in check."

Athena looked skeptical, "Is that a good idea? This lady is a murderer, should we be trying to bring her back."

Maya coughed into her fist, "I'm not saying it's a great idea. I'm saying it's better than letting her drive Iris insane."

Pearl shook her head, "I just want her gone…I don't like Iris, but Dahlia is a monster…"

Phoenix shuddered, "I just want my family to be happy again…"

Pearl handed Phoenix some sealing tags, "Here Mr. Nick, help me put these around all of the exits to the apartment. Just in case we can't hold Dahlia down, we don't want her getting away in Mystic Maya's body."

As Phoenix and Pearl went to put up the tags, Maya tapped Athena on the shoulder. "Athena…" she began, "I need you to do me a favor…"

After making sure that every exit to the apartment was sealed, Phoenix went into their room and grabbed Iris.

Athena couldn't help but flinch at the sight of Phoenix' wife, she looked terrible. Her hair was a wreck, her eyes were bright red and puffy, and her lower eyelids were baggy. Despite it only having been one night, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Phoenix sat her at the table and gave her a hug, "Is there anything I can get you dear?"

Iris glumly looked down at the assistant's outfit on the table. She sighed, a broken sad sigh, "So…I take it I'm…fired…" She could barely whisper that last word.

Phoenix got a worried look on his face, "W-why would you say that?!"

Iris shook her head, tears developing in her eyes, "Trucy holds on to these costumes religiously; the only reason she'd ever just leave one out like this is…" Iris started sobbing into her hands, "…is if she didn't need it anymore…"

Phoenix began to rub his wife's back, "No! No! Of course not…Trucy still needs you! You're her mother…"

Iris slammed her head on the table and grabbed onto her hair, "Mother's don't hit their children!"

Maya cleared her throat, "We…need to do this and get it over with. I don't think Iris can handle much more…"

Maya took position and gave Iris one more happy smile, "Don't worry dear cousin! We'll sort this out once and for all!"

Iris shot up, "Wait what are you doing?!"

Maya's eyes rolled back and closed, and she slumped over. Iris jumped from her chair and began shaking her cousin, "Maya! Don't do this! What if-"

Iris was interrupted by a sudden slap to the face. Maya's body stood up with a bolt and flipped the kitchen table over onto Pearl. Then it turned and shoulder-rammed Phoenix into the fridge. Phoenix looked up at the possessed body of his friend as its features warped from being Maya's.

Maya's body slung its head back and began psychotically laughing. It bent forward, a mere inch form Phoenix' face and sneered, "Why hello…Feenie!"

Phoenix stared back into the face of pure evil, a person whom had attempted to ruin his life so many times before, Phoenix came eye to eye with Dahlia Hawthorne.

Dahlia laughed again and wrapped her hands around Phoenix' neck, "I think I'm gonna drag you back to hell with me! Go ahead, try and stop me, you'll just hurt poor Maya…"

Phoenix struggled against Dahlia's grip. The woman was a lot stronger than he remembered.

She stared at him, her eye twitching, a twisted grin splayed across her face, "I don't know what the hell convinced you this was a good idea? You had to know this is how I'd react! You gather everyone I hate all in the same room and summon me? And you don't even have a back-up plan?!"

Suddenly, Dahlia was interrupted by a fist connecting with her face; she staggered back and hit the counter. Dahlia looked up and saw Athena, posed into fighting stance and ready.

Dahlia sneered, "Ow! Maya's gonna feel that when she wakes up…" Dahlia wiped a trickle of blood from her chin.

Athena cracked her neck, "Good thing she gave me permission to handle your ass!"

Dahlia grinned and laughed, and then she reached for the knife block on the counter, grabbing a steak knife. Dahlia giggled with glee, "I wonder how Feenie will react when I slit your throat?!"

Athena cracked her knuckles, "Bring it bitch!" And the two of them charged at one another.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	8. Chapter 8: Time for Action

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 8: Time for Action**

Dahlia screamed like a banshee as she charged at Athena. The young lawyer dodged her first couple of knife strikes, but barely managed to dodge the third.

Dahlia laughed at her as she tossed her weapon from hand to hand. "Ouchy! That smarts!" Athena flinched and put her hand up to her bloody cheek.

Dahlia made a kissy face as her. "Awwww, you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Dahlia doubled over in laughter, nearly falling over in the process. Athena stood, ran up to her, and punched her in the stomach.

Dahlia retched and fell to her knee. "Jeez, you must really hate Maya, don't you?" Athena growled and slammed Dahlia onto her stomach, grabbed her wrists and attempted to pull them behind her back.

Dahlia grinned. "Kinky, aren't you?!"

Athena grimaced, "Could you not be the most disgusting person on the planet?!"

Dahlia laughed and head-butted Athena in her nose. Athena fell back, in pain, and quickly received a kick to the ribs.

Dahlia cracked her neck. "You know? You trying to restrain me like that tells me two things: One, you don't want to hurt this body! That's why you're holding back, right?" Athena growled and wiped blood from underneath her nose.

Dahlia continued. "And two, you're worried I might try to hurt this body…" Athena flinched.

Dahlia laughed out loud, "You are! Well what do you think of this?!" Dahlia opened a drawer, stuck her hand in, and slammed it onto her fingers. Athena almost threw up at the sound of the bones breaking.

Her nausea only got worse when Dahlia raised her now broken hand in to the air and laughed. "Nice job taking care of poor Maya's body! You half-wit!"

Athena stood up. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

Dahlia put her non-broken index finger to her lips. "Fine. I'll just do this…" Dahlia turned her knife onto herself and raised it into the air.

Athena screamed. "No!" and charged Dahlia, shoulder ramming her back.

Dahlia smiled. "Oh, you're such a good friend…oh well." Dahlia stabbed the steak knife down, blood spattering all over her pants and the floor.

Athena fell to her knees, cursing to herself, as she gripped her shoulder, now with a steak knife jutting out from it. Dahlia reached to the knife block, grabbing the cheese knife out. She dragged Athena up to her feet by her ponytail.

Dahlia waved the knife in her face and mocked, "Any last words sweetie?"

Athena spat out. "Kiss my ass."

Dahlia grinned and slammed Athena head first into the counter. "Well said. Good game."

Then Dahlia raised the knife into the air and planted it straight into Athena's chest. Dahlia giggled to herself as a red spot slowly expanded across Athena's clean, white blouse.

Dahlia turned and began to talk to herself. "Now onto business. Iris! Oh, Iris!"

Suddenly, Dahlia heard a voice behind her. "Hey…" She turned and Athena bashed her across the face with a chair.

Dahlia fell to the ground, doubled over in pain and Athena screamed, "Boss, _now_!"

Phoenix jumped out from a nearby doorway and slipped a giant white coat over Dahlia's head, drawing her arms into a hugging position and strapping them to her back.

Dahlia growled. "A straight jacket?!" She glared at Phoenix, "Oh well! I still have teeth!"

Just as Dahlia tried to bite off her tongue, Athena jammed a kitchen towel into her mouth, drawing it behind her head and tying it off. "Why don't you shut up for five minutes?!" Athena fell to her knees.

Phoenix ran up to her. "Athena! Are you okay?!"

Athena reached into her shirt and pulled out Widget, now with a cheese knife jammed through its face. " **WIDGET NEED BANDAaaaaaa…** "

Athena put her hand over the small cut on her chest and began to cry, "Go get me Trucy's laptop! NOW!"

Trucy and Apollo walked back in on a chaotic scene. The apartment had been wrecked while they were gone.

Apollo gasped, "Oh no. What happened here?"

Trucy looked around nervously and stepped forward, only to hear a squelching noise under her shoe. She looked down and saw a giant pool of blood.

Trucy began shaking, "No…Daddy…and Mommy…they can't be…"

Just as Trucy was about to start bawling, a voice rang out from the den. "Hey Pal! You're stepping in evidence."

Trucy turned and saw Dick Gumshoe standing in the doorway to the den. She ran up to him, "Uncle Gumshoe!" Trucy tackled the gruff detective and started crying into his chest.

Apollo came up to him, looking grim and morose. "What happened here, Detective? Whose blood is that…?" Apollo could barely choke out the question.

Gumshoe sighed. "That blood belongs to Athena Cykes…"

Apollo's eyes widened. Trucy began sobbing. "No! It can't be! You mean, Athena is…"

Gumshoe cleared his throat. "She's just fine. She and everyone else are in the den being treated by the paramedics. Well…almost everyone…"

Apollo flinched."What's that supposed to mean?"

Gumshoe sighed. "You'll see…" But he mumbled under his breath, "…Thought I was done with this nonsense."

Trucy and Apollo came into the den to find Phoenix, Pearl, and Athena being doted on by the paramedics. Phoenix had bruises around his throat, while Pearl's ankle was sprained and was being wrapped up.

Athena was in the worst shape. She had several deep lacerations: one on her cheek, one on her chest, and a deep stab wound on her shoulder. She was fighting with the paramedics, who were insisting that she sit still while they worked. She continued frantically typing on Trucy's laptop.

Trucy ran up to her and hugged her. "Athena! Are you okay?!"

Athena brushed her off. "Yeah! I'm cool! One more second…"

Suddenly Widget's face popped up on the laptop screen. Widget smiled. " **Hello Athena.** "

Athena smiled back, tears rolling down her face. "Thought I lost you for a second, buddy!"

Widget winked. " **Widget never leave Athena!** "

Athena turned towards Trucy. "Hey Truce…could I borrow your laptop for a few days?" Athena held up Widget's broken body. "Until I can fix Widget?"

Trucy nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek, "Of course."

The paramedic got Athena's attention. "Ma'am?"

Athena turned. "Yes?"

The paramedic continued. "We're going to have to take you back to the Hotti Clinic, your shoulder is going to require stitches."

Athena sighed. "Fine." She turned to Phoenix. "But if she gets out of hand again, you call me!"

Phoenix nodded. "Thanks Athena…"

Then Athena got up and grabbed Trucy's laptop and, against the paramedic's better wishes, walked herself down to the waiting ambulance.

Trucy sat and breathed deeply. She sighed out. "So where are Maya and Mo-…I mean Iris."

Just as Trucy asked the question, a paramedic came out, clutching his hand. Upon closer inspection, his fingers were bleeding due to bite marks.

The paramedic shivered and addressed Detective Gumshoe. "We managed to bandage and cast the broken hand, but that isn't meant to be permanent. Once you get this sorted out, you have to bring her to the Hotti Clinic for actual treatment."

Gumshoe nodded. "Yes sir, once we have this figured out…"

The paramedic nodded, gathered his team, and they all left.

Gumshoe sighed and motioned for his officers. "Take her to the Detention Center. And please, leave the straight jacket on Pal…"

Trucy looked perplexed as the officers led someone out in her magic strait-jacket. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. "That's Maya's hairstyle…" She ran up to the woman. "Maya why are you-?"

Trucy was cut off when the woman jerked her head towards her, revealing a rather manic looking version of Iris' face.

Trucy stood astonished as they led the woman away. She turned to Phoenix. "Why are they leading Iris away in my magic strait-jacket?!"

A voice sounded from Phoenix and Iris' room, "They aren't." Trucy turned as Iris came walking out in the sweater Phoenix and Trucy had made for her. "Now go get dressed, we have to go to the Detention Center."

The car ride to the Detention Center was long. Phoenix, Iris, and Trucy all sat in the back of Gumshoe's car in cold silence.

Apollo had chosen to stay out of this, opting to take Pearl and join Athena at the Hotti Clinic.

Eventually Trucy spoke up. "So…you have a twin sister?"

Iris was surprised at the little magician girl suddenly wanting to talk to her. She cleared her throat. "Yes. I do…well did…look, it's…complicated…" Iris peered over at Trucy, who was now faintly smiling.

Iris sat up. "What's up?"

Trucy turned to Iris and her mouth spread into a full blown grin. "So she's the one who hit me? Right?!"

Iris looked confused, "What?!"

Trucy was getting excited. "Yeah! Why didn't I see it before?! My Mommy would never hurt me! It had to be an evil twin!" Trucy started crying and fell over onto Iris. "I love you Mommy! I'm so sorry for doubting you…"

Iris' lower lip started quivering. "I…I love you too!"

Phoenix smiled on as his wife and daughter hugged each other, practically trying to squeeze the life out of each other. His smiled faded as Gumshoe stopped the car. "Hey! Iris! Trucy!" The two of them looked up. "We're here."

Gumshoe led Phoenix and his family to the high security room of the Detention Center. Iris stared through the glass as her sister, in possession of Maya's body, was thrashing around in an attempt to hurt herself.

Gumshoe was talking to Phoenix. "So I was thinking maybe if you and Godot go in there and point out her failures she might get shocked out of Maya's body."

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Well…it worked last time…"

Iris interrupted. "No…it didn't work…"

Phoenix looked at Iris, clearly shocked. Iris continued. "If we're going to be rid of her for good, we can't mock her away. She has to leave of her own free will."

Gumshoe looked skeptical. "And how exactly will that happen Pal?"

Iris stood tall. "I'm going to go have a talk with her…"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	9. Chapter 9: Sisterly Bonds

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 9: Sisterly Bonds**

Dahlia Hawthorne thrashed about in her chair. She was desperately attempting to get free. She looked down at the straps keeping her connected to her seat and scowled.

"C'mon", she thought to herself, "They act like I killed someone…"

Dahlia began giggling behind her gag when the door opened. She looked up and, to her genuine surprise, her sister was walking in, backed by her husband. Dahlia shot them both a disturbing grin.

Iris ignored her and removed the towel from in between Dahlia's teeth.

Dahlia stretched her jaw. "Well thanks for that sis! That sweater looks really stupid!"

Iris shook her head and sat down.

Phoenix got into Dahlia's face. "You listen to me. If you hurt Iris, or Maya's body for that matter, I swear I'll-"

Dahlia interrupted. "You'll do what? Stab me with your head spikes? Move it along Feenie."

Iris slammed her hands on the table and glared at Dahlia. "Don't you ever call him that again."

Dahlia flinched. "Well, someone grew a pair. It's nice to see who wears the pants in this marriage."

Phoenix' face glowed bright red.

Iris stood up and gave him a kiss. "Go be with Trucy. I promise I'll be fine."

Phoenix nodded and left. Iris sat back down and stared at her sister.

Dahlia stared back and giggled. "Well…face to face for the first time in years. What's up sis?"

Iris was shaking.

Dahlia laughed. "Oh, what's the matter? Are you scared? I promise I'm all tied up, I couldn't physically hurt you if I wanted to."

Iris shook her head and glared at her sister. "I'm not scared. I just…"

Dahlia cocked her head. "Just what?"

Iris sighed out a deep breath. "I just hate you SO much!"

Dahlia laughed out loud. She actually laughed so hard she tipped her chair over.

Iris stood up and sat her demon of a sister back up. She stood there, silently quivering, as Dahlia's laughter just got louder and louder.

Finally, Iris snapped. "Why do you keep laughing?! How?! How is any of this funny to you?!"

Dahlia stopped laughing. She wiped the tears out of her eyes on her shoulder and shot a genuinely benign smile at Iris. "I'm laughing because you said you hate me. We both know that's not true."

Iris grimaced. "And why wouldn't it be true. You ruined my life, Feenie's life, Diego Armando's life, you indirectly helped murder our own aunt! Why shouldn't I hate you?"

Dahlia sighed. "Because dear, you don't hate people. It's kind of stupid in my opinion, but you're just too nice to actually hate anyone."

Iris flinched.

Dahlia laughed. "Be honest…did you 'hate' me before I started haunting you? Did you?"

Iris looked down. "I…um…"

Dahlia shook her head. "Of course you didn't. Look at you, the good twin, the happy one, the responsible older sibling…"

Iris sat back down, putting her face into her hands. She spoke. "So…maybe I don't hate you. But I'm still not happy with you. Why Dahlia? Why can't you just, for once, leave people alone?"

Dahlia smirked. "Because, why should I?"

Iris looked confused.

Dahlia laughed. "Do you think I feel bad about what I did to Phoenix or Armando or our stupid aunt? Because I guarantee you that I don't."

Iris pulled on her hair. "But that's what I don't get Dahlia! Why?!" Tears began streaming down Iris' cheeks. "Despite what everyone says, what everyone thinks of you…I loved you…"

Dahlia looked down and smirked. "What can I say? I'm a sociopath sweetie. It's not that I don't care because I don't want to, it's that I feel nothing…well almost nothing…"

Iris wiped her eyes, but couldn't help sniffling. She smiled. "Look at me. I came in here, hoping to be like Feenie. I wanted to break the evil monster, save the day, but…all I'm doing is crying. I'm just…the worst…"

Dahlia glared at Iris. "No you aren't."

Iris looked shocked. "What?"

Dahlia shook her head. "No you aren't. You aren't the worst. You…you're probably one of the best people in the world."

Iris was floored. "Did you…just compliment me?! For all of our lives, you've never once-"

Dahlia sighed and interrupted. "That's why I'm here. As I said Iris, I don't feel a damn thing for Phoenix or Armando or anyone else I've ever screwed over. They mean nothing to me. But…in Hell, I've reviewed over my life. The entire time, all I could think about was everything I'd do differently. First and foremost, I would never have let you meet him."

Iris gasped. "Feenie?!"

Dahlia nodded. "The second I noticed you falling in love with him, I knew my plans were going downhill. But that's beside the point, like I was saying, all I have to do in Hell is review my life decisions, and…go over them…and I found myself feeling bad about one thing." Dahlia looked at Iris, her eyes becoming glassy. "I should've treated you better. Because…"

Iris frowned. "Because what?"

Dahlia looked down and mumbled. "BecauseIloveyou."

Iris stared at her. "What?!"

Dahlia blushed. "Because, unlike every other son of a bitch in this godforsaken world, I don't HATE you."

Iris sat there, in stunned silence. Dahlia wasn't saying a word. Eventually, Dahlia's stomach rumbled.

Iris giggled. "Hungry?"

Dahlia gagged. "Absolutely not. I'm dead, I don't get hungry. But…for some reason I want a hamburger."

Iris laughed, but quickly her happiness was subdued. She eyed Dahlia with a look of disdainful curiosity.

Dahlia glared at her. "What's that look about?"

Iris clicked her tongue in anger. "You…if you care as much as you say…then why have you been haunting me?"

Dahlia flinched, but soon began laughing. "Iris…I've moved on to the afterlife, I got sent to Hell. I'm not some disembodied spirit with unfinished business; I'm a hell-spawn."

Iris raised her eyebrow. "You mean you weren't before?"

Dahlia laughed, "Okay, I deserved that. But anyway, I wasn't intentionally trying to haunt you. The terrifying way I was presented to you was the result of my soul trying to sneak out of purgatory…"

Iris cocked her head. "That's good and all, but you still haven't answered my question: _Why_ are you here?"

Dahlia smiled. "Is it so bad I wanted to see how my sister was doing? It's not like I was trying to scare you. I came to your wedding because I wanted to see you happy. I came to that magic show to watch you spend time with that girl. I came to the funeral because I saw you were spiraling downward. And, honestly, the last time, when you punched that girl in the face, I was a little jealous of her. Sometimes…I miss you…"

Iris placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh Dahlia…"

Dahlia scoffed. "Oh Dahlia nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. And now that I know that you're taken care of…I'm ready to leave…"

Phoenix stood there, his ear up against the glass, trying to listen in on Iris and Dahlia's conversation.

Gumshoe tapped his shoulder. "Pal, I could just turn on the speakers."

Phoenix shook his head. "We promised her we wouldn't turn them on, right Trucy?"

Trucy looked up at her dad, her ear pressed against the glass. "Yes Daddy!"

Gumshoe looked on at them, but suddenly a shocked look splayed across his face. "Hey! What's she doing Pal?!"

Phoenix and Trucy both turned their attention to the Interrogation Room, and saw Iris undoing Dahlia's strait-jacket.

Iris was undoing the last latch on Dahlia's restraints as Phoenix, Trucy, and Gumshoe burst in.

Phoenix yelled at his wife. "Iris! Are you insane?! Why are you-"

Iris smiled at Phoenix. "Dahlia has agreed to leave Feenie. She just wanted to do one thing first."

Dahlia stretched her arms and began walking towards Trucy.

Gumshoe reached into his trench coat.

Dahlia scoffed. "Oh what are you going to do? Throw a Blue Badger doll at me?"

Gumshoe flinched.

Dahlia knelt down and looked Trucy in the eye. "No matter what she tries to tell you…" Dahlia turned and winked at Iris. "I just want you to know that I'm the one who punched you in the face."

Trucy flinched. "But why?"

Dahlia smiled. "Because you're Phoenix Wright's daughter and I hate you." Dahlia slapped Trucy in the face.

Trucy teared up.

Dahlia laughed. "But at the same time, you're Iris' daughter now, so…I guess I don't hate you that much…"

Dahlia turned and grabbed Iris into a hug. Phoenix and Gumshoe looked positively confused.

Dahlia turned to Trucy. "Just remember, you have a good mother here. Despite how useless your father is…"

Phoenix scowled, "Oh, go to Hell Dahlia!"

Dahlia flipped Phoenix off, "See you there, asshole…"

Dahlia turned to Iris. "Well…I'm leaving now…"

Iris scowled. "Good. Don't come back." Her scowl quickly turned into a smile. "But know that I'll always love you Dahlia."

Dahlia smiled and shook her head. "Love you too…God, I freaking hate this place… _waaaay_ to sappy…"

Dahlia began to fade, her features slowly returning to being Maya's. However, she suddenly turned her attention back to Iris. "Wait…one last thing!"

Iris flinched. "What?!"

Dahlia smiled, a sweet, somewhat catty smile and poked Iris' stomach. "Go see a doctor. You've had an upset stomach quite a few times for the last three months…"

Iris looked confused. But as she tried to question her sister, Dahlia completely faded, turning back into Maya.

Maya looked up and smiled. "So…did we beat Dah-" Maya collapsed onto the floor. "Oh god…everything hurts…"

Phoenix bent over to Maya. "Don't worry; we have an ambulance waiting for you!" Phoenix nodded at Gumshoe and he left to get the paramedics.

Maya looked over at Iris and Trucy, "So…are you two cool again?"

Trucy smiled and clutched Iris' hand. "Of course, I love my Mommy. And she loves me too, right Mommy?"

Iris smiled and squeezed Trucy's hand. "Of course." But when Trucy looked away, Iris glanced down and placed her hand on her stomach.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	10. Chapter 10: The Future

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 **Chapter 10: The Future**

It had been 3 days since Dahlia had been dispelled.

Phoenix sat at his kitchen table, tapping a spoon on his coffee mug to the ticks on the clock. He gazed over at it. "7:32"

Phoenix yelled up the stairs. "Hey Truce! Hurry up so you can eat breakfast!" He heard a shuffling up stairs and, soon enough, Trucy had come down from her room, dressed in her school clothes.

Phoenix smiled at her. "Your face is looking better."

Trucy giggled. "Yeah, my lip isn't fat anymore." Trucy was looking better, her lip was no longer swelled and the discoloration on her nose had mostly faded. She went to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls, grabbed the Coco Puffs, and sat down.

Phoenix sighed. "She's not here Truce."

Trucy deflated. "Oh, yeah, that's right…" She poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate in relative silence. The room was full of the sound of chewing and nothing else.

Trucy swallowed hard and spoke up. "When is Mommy coming back Daddy?"

Phoenix sighed. He remembered his wife telling him that she was going back to Hazakura Temple for a few days.

Phoenix smiled. "She should be back soon. She just has to handle a few more things that Sister Bikini left for her to do."

Trucy frowned and moved her hair out of her eyes. "Okay…would you walk me to school please?"

Phoenix smiled. "Of course baby. But we've got to head out if you want to make it on time."

Trucy nodded, swilled down her milk, and ran, with Phoenix, out the door.

Iris sighed as she stared out the train window. She was all by herself on the ride back to the city. She wiped a stray tear from her eye as Eagle Mountain became smaller and smaller.

Iris thought to herself. "Goodbye Sister Bikini."

Iris thought back on everything that had happened to her the past few months: getting married, adjusting to a daily routine, being harassed by her ghost of a sister, and, best of all, gaining a daughter.

The thought of Trucy made her lower lip start to quiver. "That sweet little girl…" She thought. "…I love her."

Iris looked down at the right hand, the hand that she had struck her with. Iris glared at it, hoping that it might just disappear. She sighed out as she thought of the lie Dahlia had planted, that she was the one that hit Trucy.

Iris truly thanked Dahlia for that, but she wasn't so sure she could live with herself if she continued to lie to her little girl. Iris closed her eyes and adjusted her bag to act as a pillow; she had some serious things to ruminate on over the next two hours.

Athena sat impatiently on the end of her hospital bed. She loudly groaned and slammed her foot on the ground, making a passing nurse jump. She glanced over at the clock. "Jeez, 10 o'clock in the freaking morning!"

Athena heard a chipper robotic voice emanate for her neck. " **ATHENA IMPATIENT.** " Athena was annoyed; she reached down and grabbed the cube-shaped pendant hanging in front of her chest.

Athena glared at Widget 2.0 and yelled at it. "I'm running late as is! I don't need you calling me on being impatient."

Widget 2.0 smiled. " **CALM DOWN. YOU'RE OKAY.** "

Athena scoffed. "Jeez, you sound like Apollo…"

Athena put on a catty smile. "So…you liking your new body buddy?"

Widget 2.0 grinned. " **WIDGET 2.0 LOVES EXTRA RAM.** "

The doctor walked in. "Hello Ms. Cykes, how is the shoulder feeling?"

Athena waved him off. "Good. Great. Fantastic. Hurry up and give me my release papers! I have clients waiting on me!"

Widget 2.0 sounded off. " **MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE WE MOVE IT FOR YOU.** "

The doctor flinched as Athena and Widget both glared at him. He nervously signed his name to the papers and Athena stood up. "Thank you for such wonderful treatment."

Athena made her way downstairs, tunelessly humming and scratching at her shoulder bandages. She flinched when she ran her fingers over the wound.

Widget 2.0 chimed at her. " **DON'T HURT YOURSELF. THEY'LL MAKE US GO BACK.** "

Athena nodded and gingerly tried to rub the pain away. She skipped out into the lobby of the Hotti Clinic but, as she was almost out the door, she ran into Iris.

Iris nervously smiled. She waved at her husband's young protégée. "H-hello Athena!"

Athena smiled and waved back. "Hi Iris! Whatcha doing at the Hotti Clinic?"

Iris was floundering. "I…came to see you of course…"

Athena grinned. "Well I'm officially discharged! Want to come to the Agency with me? I'll buy you lunch!"

Iris twiddled her fingers. "Urm…well I do have other business to handle…"

Athena cocked her head, still smiling. "I thought you only came here to see me?"

Widget 2.0 spoke up. " **ATHENA HAS GOOD EARS. KEEP LYING. GET A PURPLE NURPLE.** "

Iris blushed and cupped her hands over her breasts. "Eeek! No need to be so drastic!"

Athena inched closer to her. "Then tell me what's up!" Athena raised her hands and made a pinching motion.

Iris flinched. "Fine, but don't tell Feenie before I do. Okay?"

Athena nodded. Iris sighed and bent over, whispering something into Athena' ear.

A wide grin streaked across her face and Athena patted Iris on the shoulder. "Iris! You don't need a hospital for that!"

Iris flinched. "But…the Sisters at the Hazakura Temple told me-"

Athena cut her off. "They're nun's sweetheart. They wouldn't know. But don't worry, I'll help you. My clients can just wait until tomorrow!"

Iris tried to protest, but she couldn't fight the young lawyer, who grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the hospital.

Sitting at his desk, Apollo was intently scribbling into his notebook.

Phoenix stared over at him and laughed. "Taking some good notes over there Apollo?"

Apollo snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "No Mr. Wright! I'm just…drawing…"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Drawing what?"

Apollo shook his head. "Nothing! It's not that good! I promise!"

Phoenix stood up and smiled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Apollo stood up and held his notebook to his chest. "No, seriously! It's okay!"

As Apollo nervously laughed, Phoenix inched closer. "What's in there Apollo?"

Apollo shook his head. "Seriously! It's nothing!"

Phoenix frowned and began to walk to the bathroom. "Okay fine!"

Apollo sighed and lowered his guard, allowing Phoenix to tackle him from behind. Phoenix sat on Apollo's back and stared at the picture he drew: a doodle of him standing a Phoenix' back, holding a flag with the words "Justice Anything Agency" on it.

Phoenix glared at Apollo. "What is this?!"

Apollo nervously grinned. "Oh you know…just a doodle…"

Phoenix clicked his tongue. "Uh-huh…"

Apollo began to sweat. "Well…it's not half as bad as the stuff Athena draws…"

Phoenix nodded. "Mm-hm. Mm-hm. Okay then, staff meeting whenever Athena gets here."

Phoenix and Apollo both turned to the sound of the door opening as Athena walked in. Phoenix cocked his head. "Well well well…it's 3 o'clock, did the hospital hold you up?"

Athena shook her head. "No. Spent the day with Iris."

Phoenix flinched. "Iris is back?!"

Iris walked into the Agency. "Hi Feenie!"

Phoenix stood up and hugged his wife. "Oh I've missed you!"

Iris nodded. "I've missed you too!" Iris pulled out from the hug.

Athena tapped Phoenix on the shoulder. Phoenix turned to her. "Hey Boss, how long until Trucy gets here from school?"

Phoenix looked up at the clock. "Fifteen minutes. Why?"

Athena smiled. "Just enough time, go do it!" Iris nodded and ran into the bathroom.

Phoenix looked puzzled. "What's going on?"

Athena grinned. "It's a surprise Boss!"

Phoenix sighed. "Okay…now about these pictures you and Apollo draw of me…"

The smile slipped off of Athena's face. Widget 2.0 chimed. " **OH CRAP.** "

Trucy walked into the Wright Anything Agency and came to an amazing sight. Athena and Apollo drawing a giant picture on the wall of her father standing on top of the two of them with a flag that read "Big Boss".

Trucy laughed. "What are you two drawing?

Apollo grimaced. "Don't ask."

Athena sighed. "We're in trouble…"

Widget groaned. " **BETTER THAN A PAY CUT…** "

Phoenix walked in from the kitchen area of the office. "Hey Truce! How was school?!"

Trucy smiled. "It went great! Nobody said anything about my nose!"

Phoenix bent over and pecked his daughters forehead. "Wonderful sweetie! By the way, your mom is home!"

Trucy's eyes lit up. "Mommy's back?"

The bathroom door swung open and Iris walked out. "Yes I am sweetie!"

Trucy ran up to Iris and embraced her into a big hug. Iris returned the hug and gave Trucy a big smooch on the cheek.

Iris smiled. "Now everyone gather around, I have a few things to say."

Athena, Apollo, Phoenix, and Trucy all sat in a circle around Iris. She cleared her throat. "Okay first, Trucy…"

Trucy perked up as Iris walked up to her. Iris continued. "I'm not going to lie to you sweetie…I was the one who hit you. But, I swear, I didn't mean to! And I promise you, that I'll spend the rest of my life-"

Trucy interrupted Iris with a giant hug. "All I want you to do for the rest of your life is to be with me and Daddy. I love you Mommy!"

Iris smiled as the tears ran down her face. "I love you too baby!"

Athena, Apollo, and Phoenix all smiled onward as Trucy and Iris held one another for five solid minutes.

Eventually, Trucy sat down and Iris continued. "O-okay…Next, I have news about the Hazakura Temple."

Phoenix cocked his head. "What's up dear?"

Iris smiled. "With Sister Bikini gone, the Temple has asked me to help them get things together by being a consultant. I'm going to go up there every other weekend to make sure things are put together properly…"

Apollo cheered. "That's great Mrs. Wright! I bet Sister Bikini would be proud!"

Iris nodded. "I hope so…"

Trucy smiled at her mother. "So what's the last thing Mommy?"

Iris flinched. "Yeah, there's that too…"

Phoenix stood up. "Is something wrong love?"

Iris reached into her pocket and pulled out a large, white, plastic stick. She squeezed it and held it up. "Feenie…" Iris removed her thumb from over the green plus sign. "I'm pregnant."

A huge smile spread across Apollo, Athena, and Trucy's faces. They all ran up and hugged Iris.

Trucy laughed. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Iris nodded. She hugged the three of them back. She looked down and smiled at the three young people whom had managed to sneak into her hearts over the past seven months. She thought to herself. "I'm so lucky. I get to have four wonderful children…"

Suddenly, from across the room, Phoenix screamed out. "HOLD IT!"

Everyone looked over at him, his eyes white and his hair spikes sagging. He stuttered out. "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pregnant?"

Phoenix coughed and fell backwards. Iris screamed out. "Oh my God! Feenie!"

As everyone ran up to Phoenix, one last white butterfly launched off from the ceiling, snuck out through a cracked window, and flew away.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


End file.
